The present invention relates to a sports apparatus and more particularly to a sports glove. While the glove of this invention has been found to be useful in numerous sports activities such as tennis, baseball, boating and many others, it has found special merit with respect to a glove for use in the game of golf. Golf gloves are worn by golfers primarily on the lowermost hand which grasps the top portion of the shaft of a golf club for the purpose of improving the grip, avoiding blisters and the effects of perspiration, and whereby the enhanced grip allows the player to hit a better shot. Obviously, the improved grip aids in precluding the club from slipping or flying out of the golfer's hand.
The typical prior art glove has been manufactured from relatively thin layers of natural or synthetic leather-like materials. Normally, such gloves have been made in a variety of sizes which are adapted to fit the individual hand size of the user. In instances where a high degree of abrasion was expected during use, some prior art gloves have been reinforced by the addition of layers of fabric on the interior surfaces.
A decided shortcoming of known sports gloves is that a definite tan-line remains on the user's body following sustained exposure in the sun. This line will appear across that area on the back of the wearer's wrist and is formed by the rear edge of the back side of the glove. Since golfers pursue their sport in a totally unsheltered environment and during extended periods of time, usually always including the hours the sun is at its highest elevation, it follows that the exposed arms and backs of their wrists will become quite sun tanned, thereby resulting in totally un-tanned backs of their hands after leaving the course with their gloves removed.
Many golf gloves are constructed with perforated backs to encourage cooling and this feature alone, of course exacerbates the situation by not only forming the tan-line but also, round suntan sports as created by the glove perforations.
Regardless of construction, all of the sport gloves heretofore available have been unsatisfactory in one or more respects. Typically, such gloves have been difficult to put on and remove and have become permanently distorted in the process of repeated wearings, causing abrasion and otherwise defeating the purpose of the glove.